1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to an improved magazine apparatus for presenting run off spools to a rewinding machine.
2. Background Of The Invention
Mechanisms for presenting spools to rewinding machines are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. An example of one such known device is disclosed by Pitts et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,349. A more relevant mechanism appears to be also disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 2,118,443 of Oct. 26, 1972. The German mechanism is driven by an electric motor through chain means that are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Accordingly, the drive means will not be discussed at any length within this disclosure since such additional information would be superfluous. The German mechanism is a complicated apparatus in which two or three spools are held at a variety of different angles including upside down while they are rotated into position for presentation to the rewinding machinery. Due to the various different positional attitudes asssumed by the spools, it is frequently difficult for a machine attendant to change said spools. Additionally, because there are a large variety of moving parts associated with the German mechanism, it is believed to be much more difficult to repair and maintain. It was in the context of such problems with the prior art that the present invention arose.